


nobody like him (anywhere at all)

by miramiro



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Strangers to potential lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miramiro/pseuds/miramiro
Summary: Yuta walks into the party looking for Rapunzel. Instead, he finds Snow White.
Relationships: Nakamoto Yuta/Qian Kun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	nobody like him (anywhere at all)

**Author's Note:**

> Title very conveniently taken from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937).

"Rapu-chan!" Yuta calls out in panic as his toy poodle scampers away, the leash somehow having unclipped from her collar. He gives chase immediately but the tiny, brown fluff-ball is surprisingly fast and seemingly disappears into the night. Like owner, like pet, Yuta thinks proudly for one nanosecond before feeling like a colossal idiot.

Bemoaning his decision to take his precious little princess out for a walk so late at night, he hisses out a curse as he nearly slips and falls because of a puddle on the sidewalk. Ugh. Stupid torrential downpours that prevented Yuta from taking Rapunzel for a walk for a week, making her so restless she started scratching at the front door incessantly.

Pausing to make sure his ankle isn't twisted—it isn't, thankfully—Yuta increases his pace. Wrapping the leash around his fist, he rushes past houses, calling out, "Rapu-chan, stop! Come back!" loudly and repeatedly while his errant poodle dashes further away from him, yipping happily. Just as he is about to catch up to her, she makes a sharp turn and runs up the steps, and enters a large house through the pet door.

Yuta stops short in front of the house. It's midnight, the place is lit up, and he can hear the raucous bass drop of an EDM song. A party, huh? Rapu-chan _truly_ is like her owner. Yuta sighs and speed-walks to the house.

  
  
  


"I'm not doing this," Kun states firmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You have to, Kun ge," Yangyang insists. "A dare is a dare." Everyone else in their tipsy circle hums and backs him up in agreement.

"Nuh-uh," Kun shakes his head, the black curls of his wig brushing against his cheeks at the movement.

"Leave him be, Yangyang," Ten says smoothly, flipping his long, blonde hair over his shoulder, making devastating use of his wig. "He's too old for some harmless fun."

Kun glares at him. "I'm not too old!"

"Just boring, then?" Ten challenges.

"Fuck you," Kun huffs, standing up and smoothening his dress and straightening the crooked red bow atop his head. "What do I need to do?"

“It’s simple,” Sicheng says with a beatific smile on his face, the Cinderella outfit making him look even more angelic. “All you need to do is stand at the door and say ‘kiss me, my prince’ to the first person who rings the doorbell, and then kiss them.”

Kun sighs. “Isn’t that weird? Why would anyone agree?”

“Why wouldn’t they? You’re Snow White,” Yangyang crows. “The fairest of them all!” Everyone bursts out laughing at that and there are loud cheers. Rolling his eyes, Kun makes his way to the door, gearing himself up for the humiliation he is sure to face. 

A minute passes and Kun, tapping his foot impatiently with his arms crossed, cranes his head to look at his friends who only ever want him to suffer. “How long am I supposed to wait?” he grumbles.

“Wasn’t Snow White in a coma for like, a year?” Yangyang ventures. Ten clinks his beer bottle with Yangyang’s in agreement and takes a swig. 

“So I’m just supposed to stand here all night?!” Kun sputters, wishing he had downed neat shots instead of sticking to his watered-down vodka all night.

“Be patient, Kun ge,” Sicheng says sagely.

Kun is about to retort when the doorbell rings. Suddenly, Kun realizes his heart is racing. The doorbell rings again, twice in succession this time. Kun takes in a breath, ignoring the chatter that has erupted behind him, and opens the door.

  
  
  


Yuta clenches his fists. If the door doesn’t open within 5 seconds, he is ready to hammer on the door enough to break it down. His poor Rapu-chan, what has she gotten herself into? Yuta raises his fist to carry out his rescue mission when the door opens wide and Yuta is momentarily struck speechless.

“Kiss me, my Prince,” the cutest Snow White Yuta has ever seen says, her cheeks tinted pink. Her voice—his?—Yuta is not sure. Their voice sounds just as beautiful as they look and Yuta blinks himself out of his stupor. He is a man on a mission, he cannot get distracted by pretty people making offers he is very tempted to take.

“Listen,” Yuta states, trying to sound more authoritative than he feels at the moment. “You’re really pretty, but I’m looking for Rapunzel.”

Snow White’s expression falls but is schooled into one of polite neutrality immediately as they move aside to let Yuta enter. “Upstairs,” they say with a tiny smile, dimples popping out.

Yuta throws a thumbs-up at Snow White in thanks and bolts up the stairs.

  
  
  


Kun didn’t know what he was expecting, but it wasn’t _this_. He doesn’t know why he’s feeling so disappointed—he was prepared for this, wasn’t he?

He makes his way over to the couch and slumps onto it between Ten and Yangyang. Ten moves his hair aside to let Kun rest his head on his shoulder.

“What happened?” Yangyang asks.

“Said he’s looking for Rapunzel,” Kun mutters.

“Kunhang?” Sicheng asks in surprise. Kun shrugs a shoulder in answer. This doesn’t reflect on him and his looks, he chants in his head. The man was simply here for Kunhang. Perhaps he is interested in Kunhang romantically, and it wouldn’t have been right for him to kiss Kun in that case.

Yangyang pats his shoulder. “It’s okay, ge. Sorry I forced you.” He sounds guilty.

“Ah, no, that’s alright,” Kun reassures him, straightening up and grabbing the beer bottle Ten has wordlessly offered him. He gulps down two mouthfuls and has started on his third when he hears footsteps thundering down the stairs.

“Snow White!” the man calls out, and Kun swallows the beer and waves at him, calling out, “Over here.”

The man comes over, looking frantic. “I think there’s been a misunderstanding,” he says. Kun frowns. “I went upstairs but all I saw was someone dressed as Rapunzel making out with someone dressed as Elsa,” the man adds.

“Oh!” Ten laughs. “So Yukhei finally confessed. That’s great!”

The man looks disappointed, and Kun being his kind self, gets up and drags the man away to a corner so he can have some privacy for his heartbreak. 

“I’m sorry,” Kun says, sounding as chagrined as he feels. “I didn’t know about Yukhei and Kunhang. I wouldn’t have sent you there otherwise.”

“Huh?” the man frowns, running his fingers through his longish hair to push them out of his face. His teardrop earrings catch the light at the action and Kun can’t help but marvel at how gorgeous the man is.

“Listen, Snow White—” the man starts. “Kun,” Kun interrupts. 

The man colours a little. “Ah, okay. Sorry. Kun. There’s been a misunderstanding.”

“Yeah,” Kun agrees. “I thought Yukhei was planning to confess in a more intimate setting. Didn’t think he’d do that here.”

“No, no—I don’t know who Yukhei is and I’m Yuta, by the way—” Yuta reveals. “But I’m looking for my dog.”

“Huh?” Kun gapes, flabbergasted. “I’m sorry, what?”

“My dog,” Yuta insists. “Tiny brown fuzzball? Answers to Rapunzel?”

“What,” Kun deadpans. “You were talking about your dog?”

“Yes, of course!” Yuta huffs. “Who else?”

“Kunhang!” Kun cries out, feeling like a wind-up toy that keeps getting wound up. 

“I don’t know who that is!” Yuta hisses.

“Why would you think I’m talking about your dog, then!” Kun squawks, frustrated.

“I thought you saw her collar or something! She came inside through the pet door,” Yuta breathes out. He is about to lose his mind. Where is Rapu-chan!

“Okay, okay,” Kun says calmly, his tone intended to soothe Yuta. And it does. “You’re sure Rapunzel came here?”

Yuta nods. “Okay, then,” Kun smiles at him. “I’ll help you look for her.”

  
  
  


During the next 20 minutes he spends looking for Rapu-chan with Kun, Yuta learns about why Kun is at a costume party—“Sicheng wanted a post-Halloween party and for the squad to dress up as Disney Princesses”—and realizes he’d like to keep listening to Kun talk about whatever in his sweet voice.

Yuta recounts his sad tale of Rapu-chan running away from him as they thoroughly search every room in the house. Yuta barely misses the pillow Kunhang throws at his face when they walk in on him and Yukhei in bed. Kun scolds Kunhang for being rude even as he strides out of the room, dragging Yuta along, and shutting the door behind them.

They chat about their different universities and different majors—Kun is studying music and Yuta is a year above him studying graphic design—and exchange other tidbits of information about themselves, their hobbies, their likes and dislikes. 

It feels like a strange first date, Yuta thinks. But it is pleasant. Kun is intriguing, and he hasn’t even seen what Kun looks like when not dressed as Snow White.

They check Sicheng’s room last, and Yuta sends a silent, desperate prayer to whichever deity deigns to listen to him that he may find Rapu-chan safe and sound there. And lo, there she is, his little princess, playing with a cute beagle.

“Bella, good girl!” Kun praises the beagle, as it runs towards him, wagging its tail. “Is that Rapunzel?” he asks Yuta, who has scooped his Rapu-chan into his arms and is cradling his excited child to his chest.

“Yes,” Yuta says fondly. “I want to be angry at her, but she’s just too cute.” Rapunzel licks his cheek at that, making Yuta laugh, and drop kisses atop her head.

“She found a friend,” Kun says, not looking at Yuta as he crouches down to pet Bella and give her belly rubs. Yuta can feel the weight behind his words but only hums in response. 

Yuta sets Rapunzel down and lets her play with Bella for a while until she tires herself out. Holding his snoozing princess in his arms, Yuta walks down the stairs accompanied by Kun. They continue their chat in low voices so Rapunzel can sleep undisturbed.

  
  
  


At the door, Yuta turns to Kun with a meaningful smile on his face, a hint of mischief in his eyes. “I owe you a kiss,” he proclaims.

Kun blushes at that, but recovers immediately. “For helping you find Rapunzel?” he asks, mock-cluelessly.

“For earlier,” Yuta states. “But if you’re not opposed to it, then another kiss for helping me find Rapu-chan.” He takes a step closer and Kun shuts the door behind him, pressing his back against it coyly, effectively blocking out the sights and sounds of the party.

“How about you take me out on a date first and kiss me after?” Kun flirts.

“How about I kiss you now, take you out on a date soon, and kiss you again?” Yuta retorts, smirking, feeling his attraction to Kun simmer in his veins.

“Hm,” Kun pretends to think about it. “Sounds like a plan.”

Yuta leans in to press his lips to Kun’s just as Kun places his palm against Yuta’s cheek to draw him closer. They kiss softly, careful not to jostle Rapunzel. Yuta licks his lips as they part. Kun is addictive and Yuta wants more.

“Your phone,” Kun says, holding his palm out. Yuta pulls it out and hands it to Kun who swiftly taps his number in and takes a selfie, posing cutely with a V-sign for his contact photo. Yuta’s heart skips a beat. 

“I’ll be expecting a call,” Kun purrs.

“How about a video call?” Yuta asks, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He wants to see him while he talks, and he also wants to see _Kun_.

“Try,” Kun says, smiling sweetly, his dimples making him look cherubic despite the hint of a challenge in his voice. 

Yuta smirks. “I’ll see you,” he says and turns and walks down the path, fighting the urge to look back at Kun. He presses a soft kiss to Rapunzel’s fuzzy head instead. He is going to shower his little princess in pets and treats once he gets home.

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be the silliest premise ever. YuKun making my brain work in strange ways.
> 
> Tell me what you think, don't be shy!
> 
> My [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/gummieistrying); my [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/gummieistrying).


End file.
